A New Life
by EireApex
Summary: Hiccup realises that he can't go on living his life like all the other vikings on Berk so he decides to change his future.
1. chapter 1

It was late when Hiccup got home that night. There was so much going through his mind. The kiss with Astrid, the dragon nest and the fact that he had to kill a dragon in the morning. When he arrived home Stoick, Hiccups' father, had already gone to bed. Hiccup sat in front of the fire for hours trying to find an alternative solution to his problem but to no avail.

He must leave.

He never really slept that night. He quickly grabbed everything he needed and rushed out to the forest before anyone was awake. He found Toothless in the same spot he did every morning. Hiccup packed his things into the pockets on his saddle and signed. "The only people that will really miss me is my dad and maybe Astrid" he whispered to Toothless while sratching his ear. He hoped Astrid would miss him. He would miss her. Afterall, she did kiss him last night after he nearly killed her...twice.

Hiccup got on the saddle and put his breast helmet Stoick gave him from his mother on his head. He would miss his father even thought they didn't see eye-to-eye sometimes. Hiccup sighed. This was the only way he knew Toothless wouldn't be locked up or killed. "Lets go bud" he said to Toothless. The beast took to the air and flew North. Hiccup took one last look at his village before a tear rolled down his eye. He wiped it clean and flew away into the clouds with his best friend.

Down on Berk things were going as normal. The whole village had this good vibe. Stoick got up and started making plans with Gobber. During the planning Gobber could see the sparkle in his eye. "Big day eh Stoick" Gobber grinned. "Aye" Stoick replied still smiling shuffling through scraps of paper. "I mean, if i remember correctly even you didn't get this honour" Gobber said. "Didn't Spitelout beat you in dragon training. I know he was tough but-" Gobber stops when he sees the look Stoick gives him. Gobber laughs it off awkwardly. "This is not a time to dwell on the past Gobber. This is a time for celebration" Stoick roars. "Aye Stoick. You're right there. Shall we wake up the beast Stoick?" Gobber enquires. Suddenly a knock on the door and Astrid walks in." Morning Chief" Astrid smiles. "Is Hiccup here?" she asks. "Aye my dear he is" Stoick replies. "Will you wake him up. I'm sure he'll prefer to see your face when he wakes up than Gobbers" . Both Stoick and Astrid laugh while Gobber sighs. Astrid goes up to Hiccup's room. No sign off him. She walks back to Gobber and Stoick where they are arguing over the fish stocks. "Chief..." Astrid whispers and both Stoick and Gobber stare.

"Hiccup is not there."


	2. Berk

It had been a whole two days since Hiccup disappered and the whole village was in dismay. People really thought Hiccup was improving and becoming a true viking and his disapearance had caused a stir in the village. Stoick hadn't got any sleep and was quite anxious as you would imagine. He had sent out two boats but neither of them had came back with any news. Meanwhile, the dragon attacks have occured on both nights stealing food. This kept Gobber busy at the forge. In the event of no dragon killing as Hiccup disappered, Astrid had automatically joined the force. However it was not in by no means anyway she wanted.

Stoick arrived to Gobber at the busy forge. "Did they take much last night" Stoick queries. "Not much" Gobber replies. "However we didn't have much to begin with". Gobber had taken over the day-to-day runnings of the village as Stoick focused on finding his son. However, as you might imagine that upset some villagers. Many of their own family members had died in battle or lost at sea and nothing like this ever happened. Rows were common in the Great Hall. People beleived Stoick was using too much of the islands valuable reaources on a boy.

Stoick leaves Gobber to his work. As he left he had abuse thrown at him from angry villagers. Stoick ignored them and went home.

Out in the forest where she first met Toothless, Astrid is out searching for clues. Astrid believed Hiccup was OK once he was with Toothless. However she was afraid to tell Stoick as she was insure how he would react.

"I mean he could be happy" Astrid whispered to herself as she looks for clues. "Then again, he could go bezerk that Hiccup actually trained a dragon and might forget about him. Stoick also might think I'm crazy and cast me away in a boat." Astrid sighed heavily and sat on a rock. "What on Earth will I do?" Astrid looked at the lake and watched fish jumping out of the water.

She watched the fish jump for several hours losing track of time. She finally realised how late it was and rushed home.

Astrid finally arrived at the village to the shouts from the Great Hall. "Great" she sighed. As she walked past the hall she saw Stoick standing outside looking in on Gobber trying to keep control. Astrid decided this was her best chance yet. She decided to enter Hiccups house to look for clues. She quietly entered throught the door and slowly made it upstairs. She started to search Hiccups belongings. Or what was left of them. She noticed some weird looking drawings on the floor and decided to take a closer look. She realised they were plans for Tootless's tail. Astrid started to study the drawings.

In a far away land Hiccup and Toothless had decided to make a deserted island their temporary home. Hicccup had tried on several occasions to build a shelter but realised his skills of building large structues wasn't up to sractch. Hiccup was better at the attention-to-detail work rather than large structures. However he had made himself a nice little temporary shelter. It was nice because it kept out the rain and thats about it. The island they landed on hand plenty of fish invested water for the both of them. The island was also clear of dangers dragons. The only ones that habitated the island was Terrible Terrors.

Hiccup looked into the distance and sighed. He knew this was the only way to keep Toothless alive.

Back on Berk Astrid had lost track of time studying these drawings. She didn't hear the door open or close or the footsteps on the stairs. A shadowy figure arrived at the top of the stairs.

"Can i help you?"


	3. Chapter 3: Rattled

Astrid froze in her seat. Her hands started to sweat under the pressure. She hadn't heard any footsteps as she was so invested in these drawings. The viking walked towards her into the light with an angry look on his face.

"Stoick..."

"What in the name of Thor are you doing here." Stoick realises Astrid is studying the drawings. "Give me them" as he grabs them out of her hand. Astrid was shaken. Even in the depths of the worst winters she had never seen Stoick like this.

"Do you... erm... do you know what they are for?" she asked quietly. Her whole body was rattled and shaken. Stoick glared at her from across the room. " I do" he shouted. "And by well i don't need your help solving it. Now... will you please leave." Astrid didn't need to be told twice. She shot out of Stoicks house quicker than a Nadder can fire a posionous spike.

Hiccups little hideaway was starting to take shape. He was able to train some of the terrors and even a Gronkle to help him. Things were running smoothly. He stopped to take a break. Both Toothless and the Gronkle had done the majority of the heavy lifting and they were passed out with overwork. He sat and looked off into the sunset worrying he had made the wrong choice. He looked at Toothless asleep peacefully on the ground. A smile creeped across his face. He closed his eyes and dozed off

Astrid never slept that night. "Stoick must have figured out what those drawings were. I've never seen him like this before." Astrid sat in her room when she heard a rumbke go past her house. She quickly rushed outside to find vikings marching towards the port armed with weapons and stock with supplies. Behind them she saw Stoick and Gobber in a heated discuss. She ran up behind them to ease drop

"This is the only way Gobber..."

"Stoick, are you sure. What about Hiccup?"

"First these dragons. Then I'll find my son"

The men and women of Berk continued to march to the boats. Behind all the warriors stood four adolescents carrying their weapons.

"Where are you guys off too?" Astrid asks.

Snotlout jumped in. "We, my lady are off the kill ALL the dragons in the arkipelago"

"Thanks Snot" she said sarcastically. " I actually asked Fishlegs." Astrid whipped.

"Ehm.. well apparantly Stoick knows how to find and kill all dragons."

" How?" she queried

"On some drawings he found in Hiccups things. Apparantly Hiccup was planning an attack."

Astrid stopped and started to think. The only drawings she found was the ones involving Toothlesses tail. What other drawings has Stoick found.

She stopped and looked at the other teens.

"And you guys are going to help." They all nodded.

Looks like I'm in for a long voyage.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for this being so short. Quite busy at the moment. Will make following chapter longer. Thanks for reading.**

Hiccup woke up to the sound of thunder. Both the Gronkle and terrrors had already fled before the rain. Toothless sat under a tree with his paws covering his ears moaning.

Hiccup quickly got up and brought Toothless into his shelter. He had improved the structure very well. He sat on his makeshift chair and started to draw. He had plans to start to build many other structures on the island. He sat with his thoughts while Toothless sat in a corner worrying about the thunder.

After several hours of drawing and the thunder stopped Hiccup decide to do some exploring. He packed up some supplies and left.

Hiccup and Toothless had discovered many other deserted islands.

After passing an island filled with Nadders

Hiccup saw a boat in the distance. He was worried to approach it but did so slowly. As he approached it he saw several other boats behind it. He landed on a nearby island and studied ships. The ships were heading away from Berk. Then he recognised the markings.

"Dad?"


	5. Chapter 5

It had been three days since the vikings had left Berk. Fishlegs,Snotlout and the Nut twins had somehow managed to get on the main ship with Gobber and Stoick. Unfortunately, Astrid had to settle for a boat with the 'others'. These vikings loved to fight, like anything. Rows were common on this ship between these men and Astrid had enough.

On the third night a row broke out between two brothers and everyone else joined in. The vikings were bashing each others heads in with maces and throwing punches. Astrid grabbed her axe and started to swing. It took her less than a minute to knock every viking on her ship out. She was out of breath and her faced was as red as fire. All the people sailing on the ship next to Astrid looked in awe. None of them were brave enough to stop the fighting. They sailed on.

Astrid sat down and started to calm down. At this she started to doze off.

On the main ship Gobber was trying to get information out of Stoick

"Ah..Stoick where are we going?" Gobber asked sheepishly.

"Find the nest and take it" Stoick replied gritting his teeth.

"Ah so you have a plan?"

"Kill all dragons"

"All"

"All"

Gobber gulped. He had never seen Stoick like this before. No other viking on their ship had the courage to approach Stoick.

"What about Hiccup?"

"Find him after"

"After?"

"After we kill all the dragons you fool" roared Stoick.

"So you know where he is?"

"I have an idea"

"Where?" Gobber asked curiously.

There was now steam coming out of Stoicks ears. He reached into his pocket and threw the drawings at Gobber. Gobber began studying the drawings.

"Oh my" Gobber exclaimed. "Ive never seen that dragon before nor is it in the book. " Whats this thing on its tail?"

"I don't know Gobber. All I know is it means bad news for Hiccup"

"What does this dragon have to do with Hiccup?"

"FOR THORS SAKE GOBBER!"

Gobber squeled.

Stoick composes himself." I found them in Hiccups belongings"

"Oh i see now"

"I'm glad you do Gobber"

At the back of Stoicks ship, Fishlegs had just beaten Snotlout in a game of Maces and Talons.

"Hey you cheated!"

"Snotlout how did I cheat?"

"You just did!"

"Just admit it. I'm better than you at Maces and Talons."

The twins were in stiches of laughter at this argument.

"I mean, Fishlegs did win" Tuffnut said

"True" replied Ruffnut."But Snotlout could easily beat him in anything else."

"Apart from dragon knowledge, common sense, logical thinkin-"

"You know what I mean" snapped Ruffnut.

In the air, Toothless and Hiccup were still tracking the ships. "Where are they off to bud?"

Toothless sighed

"We need to stick with them. I'm not sure if any vikings has sailed this far North before. Maybe Bork has." Hiccup continued to talk to himself on a sea stack and didn't realise they had taken off. A fog had appeared from the West

"Oh for Thors sake which way did they go" Hiccup started to get angry with himself. Luckily Toothless had kept an eye out and leaped into the air.

"Thanks bud" as he scratched his ear. The pair took off.

A lot of the vikings were begining to worry. None of them had been this far North. Gobber was the one 'nominated' to go speak to Stoick.

"Stoick?"

"What now Gobber?"

"Some of the men... not me.. but some are questioning out voyage"

"Simple English Gobber please"

"Some are wondering where are we going. We haven't been this far north before Stoick. Who knows what kind of trouble we could find".

Stoick turned around. " Tell them we are getting rid of the dragons once and for all."

"Ok"

"Also Gobber, tell them I know where we are going"

At that above them they saw an old Berk ship that was sent out to find the dragons.

"Oh I wondered where that went" said Gobber.

Suddnely the ship hit land. It wasn't anything the vikings were used too. It was stones that looked and sounded like gravel when you stepped on it. Stoick jumped out of the boat while the others pulled in. He walked towards the opening where he seen a dragons tail. He knew they were in the right place. The teens, excluding Astrid were afraid to get out of the boat but Gobber eventually forced them. "This day will go down in Berks history. My advice: play a part in it".

They jumped down onto the gravel where they were met with a very disapproving Astrid. Snotlout and Fishlegs smiled akwardly.

Finally the weapons were set up and everything was in position. Stoick and Gobber were making a plan with some of the other high ranking warriors in the tribe. The plan was made and Stoick signaled for the catapults. One by one they finally made an opening in the rock. Stoick approached and called for a light. He was sent with a hay ball on fire. Gobber had joined him.

Stoick,Gobber and others scared the dragons out of their nest.

Unfortunately what was to come was worse than any of them could have imagined.


End file.
